Red Sapphire
by Swissalo
Summary: Her azure eyes gleamed dangerously in the light as she gazed at the young man sitting beside her. SMGWDBZ


Red Sapphire 

Rating: R just for the hell of it all.

            Serena smirked as she watched her boyfriend of five years walk into the Crown Arcade, her azure eyes gleamed dangerously in the light as she gazed at the young man sitting beside her. His arm draped casually over her shoulder as he sat lazily in the corner booth they had claimed as their own. Turning to gaze at the dark haired youth by her side, Serena smiled sweetly at him before curling up against his side. Gasps were heard around the room as they watched the sweet blonde bunny, the girlfriend of Darien Shields, began to whisper in the ear of the man she was leaning comfortably against. He's eyes widened at some of her words while his blue eyes danced with laughter.

            "Andrew have you seen Serena? She never showed up for our date." Darien asked as he watched his blonde friend gaze at him in uncertainty, Darien was his best friend but he didn't want to tell him that he had indeed seen Serena and could still see her sitting in the back booth showering a man that was not Darien with kisses. Darien continued to watch as Andrew every once in a while would shift his gaze off to the left as if something behind him was much more interesting. Darien turned to follow Andrew's gaze, his eyes widened as he watched his girlfriend lean in for a kiss with a man that was not him, and a man that was holding her in a way he never did. What shocked Darien even more was the satisfied look on Serena's face as she stared at him, her eyes slightly closed as she gazed at him from beneath her long lashes.

            Darien and Andrew watched in silence as Serena whispered something to the man beside her before sliding out of the booth and making her way towards the counter, her eyes darkened when she stopped to stand before Darien, a sultry smirk graced her lips as she looked over at him. Her manicured black nails tapped impatiently as she watched him take in her vision, ripped blue jeans with graffiti written over them and a black tube top under a see though red tee-shirt. 

            "So." Serena smirked as she stared darkly at the man she called her boyfriend, honestly she could not understand what she saw in the man, he was too wrapped up in his studies to care for her needs and desires. So she had turned to the first available man she could find at a local club. She had been honest with him, she was dating a man who couldn't satisfy her the way she wanted, and the man hadn't even batted an eye as he whisked her onto the dance floor. In reality she knew nothing about the man she had met that the club, names weren't important they only got in the way, all they wanted was pure sex. Something Serena could give him fully without worry, Darien would never touch another woman unless he was married to her so even if she married her so called Prince Charming he wouldn't be able to tell.

            Darien gazed at her, his midnight blue eyes taking her in trying to understand where he had gone wrong. What he had done that would make her act out in such a manner. Why she would cheat on him with another man and flaunt it in public, especially in a haunt that they both frequently visited. Shaking his head he said nothing before standing up to leave the arcade, Serena's evil smirk etched in his memory as he walked through the sliding glass doors dejectedly. Serena turned to her dark haired sex partner, his blue eyes shone with desire as he made his way over to her. With his arm wrapped around her waist they made their way of the building, only to be halted by Serena's so called friends. Once again the blonde smiled evilly as she watched the shocked expressions on their faces. Mentally counting down in her head she waited for them to blow up at her and she wasn't disappointed.

            "Serena! What are you doing?! What are you wearing? Why are you not with Darien?" Mina cried out as she gazed at her blonde counterpart, the blonde in question could only smirk smugly before wrapping the arms around her stomach, her fingers intertwined with his larger calloused hands. Leaning against him she could hear his heart beat, could feel the steady rhythm of which he breathed. She loved him as only she could and no one would ever be able to tell her differently, there was no person that could tell her that she loved her secret lover.

            "What does it look like I'm doing?" Serena asked as she laughed silently to herself, rolling her eyes she gazed at the other three girls before her, not really caring if they delayed her or not, she would still sooner or later being laying under the man behind her as he slammed into her, making her scream out as she gripped the sheets or raked her finger nails across his back.

            "How could you Serena? How can you hurt Darien this way?" Raye seethed as she studied the two before her, her violet eyes locked with the deep blue of the man holding onto Serena, his eyes were void of emotion as he took in all that was taking place before him. Serena snorted softly as she shook her head in amusement, laying her chin on her shoulder for a moment as if in thought she gazed at the ground her bangs hiding her eyes as they shown with contempt.

            "How could I what? Cheat on him? Easily I want sex, Darien has to many morals so he wouldn't dream of touching me in any way. Darien's the kind of man that would turn a woman down even when drunk. However, I have desires that need to be satisfy and since Darien wouldn't dream of satisfying those needs I got someone that would." Serena told them, with a sultry glance at the man behind her, she smiled as she gazed at the shocked faces of her… friends. Like they didn't know or understand the desires that every woman had. The primal urge to do as nature intended, to mate, to produce the best offspring possible to the best male to carry on the line of the best. Looking at them, she arched an eyebrow before brushing past them as she and her lover made their way onto the street to head to his apartment.

            "Serena! What about Rini?" Lita called out as she turned to watch the once innocent blonde bunny flip her off before turning the corner and disappearing from the girls' sight. Lita turned to gaze at others her green eyes danced in anger as she tried to calm her raging nerves, cracking her knuckles she stared at her friends. Amy had been the only one to say nothing during the whole confrontation looking at her friends she pulled silently at Mina's arm before pointing out the slumped figure of one Darien Shields. He was standing on the other side of the street, staring dejectedly at them, having witnessed and more even possibly heard Serena's cruel words.

            The four gazed at each other, before in silent agreement crossed the street to talk to the broken earth prince. As the four inner scouts neared him, they could feel the waves of pain and deep seeded betrayal he felt by knowing that his only love had turned to the arms of another. Serena had rushed into the arms of another for the one thing that Darien always thought she had wanted to save for marriage. Raking his fingers through his ebony locks he gazed down at the girls, the best friends of Serena, the girls that should have known the princess almost better than he himself. 

            "We never knew." Amy told him as she stared down the street, not wanting to peer into the pain filled eyes that would be gazing back at her. Amy always thought that the blonde who had befriended her when no one else would, would never had turned out as such. That Serena of all people would cheat on a man she claimed to love with all her heart and soul confused the soldier of Mercury. Nodding to them, Darien refused to say a word as he walked past them to make his way slowly towards his apartment, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces at the sight of his love in the arms of another. Not looking at anything around him, he did not spot the black hole that had appeared before him until he fell into it and disappeared from the sight of everyone on the street, however, only the scouts seemed to notice his disappearance.

~*~

            "He's waking up!" a chipper voice cried out in joy, Darien groaned as he slowly shook his head to clear his mind. Opening his eyes, he shut them quickly at the flood of bright hospital lights, rolling his head to the side he opened his eyes in slits trying to get use to the brightness. He gazed at the figure he could see standing beside his bed, it was a woman he was that certain. Running his hand over his face he sighed when he remembered what had happened earlier that day, his eyes stung as he remembered the vision of his girlfriend in the arms of another man.

            "Marron leave him alone, he's been through a lot or that's what the others said." A more reasonable, softer voice chilled the other girl. Darien groaned again as he opened his eyes again, this time the bright light didn't bother his eyes, gazing off to the side he watched in silences as a blonde and her wheat haired companion began to bicker between each other, no longer watching the man on the table.

            Taking in the blonde before him he noted the similarities between her and Serena, they were the same height, they had the same hair colour, they spoke the same and Darien was sure they had the same eye colour as well. Studying the woman the girl was arguing with he could see the breeding of a noble woman of high stature, her cornflower blue eyes were calm even when she was being yelled at by the girl.

            "Relena!" Marron whined as she whipped around to study the man her brother and his friends had brought in a day ago. She smiled brightly at him as she pulled her companion to stand beside her. "Hi I'm Marron, this is Relena."

            Darien nodded not trusting his voice, she was an exact replica of Serena except that her face was round to Serena's heart shaped face. Relena smiled softly at him as she and Marron helped him to sit up so he could get some water to drink..

            Darien smiled as he watched the blonde girl, Marron, he reminded himself run around gathering up a plate of food for him. While still upset by the betrayal of Serena, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the girl taking care of him, it was an odd change but he was open to the idea of it. Marron placed a tray of food and drinks on the coffee table before settling down on the sofa beside Darien. Smiling over at him she as she reached up to touch his arm, Darien gazed at her his eyes once again noting the alikeness. Shaking his head he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Marron responded with as much need and desire. Darien, breaking the kiss after a moment to catch his breath stared deeply into Marron's eyes, smiling he showered her face in kisses before laying his forehead against hers.

            "I love you Marron."

            "I love you too, Darien." Darien shot up in bed, gasping for air he clutched his white tee-shirt over his heart. He could feel his heart racing beneath his hands as he relaxed his hold on the bed sheets. His blue eyes scanning his bedroom, looking for any abnormality. Shaking his head silently, he slowly lay back down in bed his eyes glaring at his ceiling knowing that sleep would not come to him soon.

            "That was one fuck up dream."

~*~

After reading 'flame' reviews/wars on another person's story, I thought to myself, a lot of the things they're saying are true I may not agree with everything they are saying and I am well known for have everyone of my stories center around Serena. I don't care for Darien, in fact I dislike the man because he's a cradle robber even if it is for DESTINY. I was going to parody this and make it really stupid, but then decided to see how many people I could string along and believe that the whole thing was real. Betrayals are very stupid stories to write, they are one of the most common stories out there and are the same no matter how they are worded.

Everyone has a mind, use it.

 Review, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. :: Enter Sarcasm::


End file.
